


Heavy Heart

by R3d_R0535



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Comforting, M/M, One Shot, Rape, Savior Kylo Ren, Slight fluff, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3d_R0535/pseuds/R3d_R0535
Summary: Not every stormtrooper is used as part of the army explicitly. Some of them are used to satisfy the higher ranking soldiers’ desires.





	Heavy Heart

In the First Order, there is a system of special stormtroopers. You won’t find them on any manual or directory in the whole organization; it’s never mentioned on any sort of paper. Some of the stormtroopers and elite don’t even know about it. It’s a select few in the higher ranks and the unlucky couple of soldiers that are aware of this.

In the system, soldiers are picked from a diverse selection by a lieutenant or anyone with a higher ranking that they cannot go against. They may pick from the sanitation, armory, pilots, anywhere that they seem fit. But they don’t pick individuals for their skills and abilities; they aren’t used for fighting in battle. No. They are used for an entirely different purpose.

“This one seems rather pliant today,” an older man says as the youth between his legs begins to suck him off, diving in to cover the elder man’s cock with his mouth. A laughter comes from behind the youthful man. “You think that he has learned there isn’t a way out of this? That whenever we want to we can shove our cocks into his tight ass-pussy?”

The youthful man feels the push of the other man’s cock pressing against his entrance, diving into his heat and warmth. “Is that right, FN-2187? Have you come to accept your fate as nothing more than a cock hole? Have you come to like this?” The men continue to use him, stuffing his ass and mouth with their cocks. He accepts them without complaint, knowing that if he does fight back, it will only end in pain for him.

He knows how this game is played.

If he goes to any higher officials, he’ll be terminated. And maybe the leaders will be killed, but he’d be with them too. The First Order doesn’t like stains on their reputation, and surely not a whore who accepts cocks like this. If he tries to get away, they will find him and put him through more pain than he could imagine. And if he fights back at them, it will again only end in his defeat. He must comply with whatever they want until they are done with him and no longer have any use for him. That is the only way he will ever be able to get out of here.

So he is on his hands and knees, with a bed beneath him, white sheets were stained by their cum, two cocks stuffed inside of him and a shivering pain running through his heart. “Oh, I’m sure that you like this,” the man behind him says as he snaps his hips deeper inside, causing an involuntary moan to fall from FN-2187’s lips, vibrating the cock inside of his mouth.

“What a slut you are now, FN-2187. I remember when you fought us so hard. And now look at you, taking both of our cocks at the same time without gagging or fighting back. What a good boy you are.” The man rewards him with a harsh thrust inside, picking up the pace as ‘87 tries his best to block out the words, the harsh stinging words that tear at his bones.

He feels himself leave his own body as what so often happens during these occasions. He doesn't feel like himself anymore. It’s almost as if this whole event is happening to someone else, that this tragic tale is not his own but some poor fool. He knows that he is being moved, that their words are being whispered in his ear, but he does not react as they may hope. FN-2187 stays still and strange while they act on their desires, fucking and making him suck their filthy cocks.

At some point, they finally finish inside of him, their cum staining his mouth and his ass dripping with their liquids. “You were good today, FN-2187. A much better whore than before.” One of the men says as they right themselves, placing their uniform back on.

“I think you're going to become my personal favorite if you keep this up, baby boy.”

The other man cruelly laughs, his mocking tone echoing in the room. “You only like him because he has a tight ass-pussy. Once we pound that hole a little more, he’s going to be just like any other common whore.”

“Please, this hole will never be too loose, he’s too much of a cock lover to let it get too loose and bore us. Aren’t you? You love freaking dick in that ass.”

He nods his head, smirking a little, even though he has a heavy heart and crying soul. “Yes, I love it.” The men laugh giving his ass a slap before they leave him on the bed, promising to reward him with what he loves at a later time.

When they leave, he stays in his place, unable to move. He does not think or let his thoughts wander. He just stares at the ceiling, asking the universe why he was such an unlucky son of a bitch.

Eventually, he gets up, mechanically putting back on his suit and walks out of the room, heading towards his station with cum leaking from his ass and the bitter taste of the elder soldiers’ cum still in his mouth. He doesn’t let it distract him from his work, though, doesn’t let it get to him as it once did.

He only thinks about his work and does not allow himself to think about what had just happened to him and everything else that has been happening to him. He blocks it out, denies it. He cleans, does the drills, participates as a good soldier.

When the day comes to an end, though, the persona that he clings onto slowly starts to fade. Soon enough he will be back to himself, torn down to his gritty truth, to a whore. FN-2187 holds it in until he can get to his room

“FN-2187,” a mechanical like voice calls to him, making him stop in his quick pace towards his room. He wants to curse the world and everything around him for having someone stop him at this time when he feels as if he could be on the verge of tears. But he composes himself as he has taught himself to do and switches back to his stormtrooper persona. He turns around to face whatever superior or comrade that calls to him.

“Yes, sir,” he salutes, pausing when he realizes who he was addressing. The terrifying image that Kylo ren makes crossing the distance to him is something that will forever be drilled into his mind. He watches the sith lord come over to him, his black cloak clinging to him, tall and menacing. He really has no luck, does he?

“Follow me, I may need your assistance with a certain mess.” The stormtrooper does not question him, heading off into the man’s direction, holding back the flood of emotions that want to burst through him for a little while. He doesn't want the dark sith to see him like this at all, see him as weak and meager. If he did, he doubts that he would stay the way he is. He’d be sent to reconditioning or taken off the base completely. The First Order doesn’t need weak stormtroopers that can’t handle bad things.

They walk for a little while until FN-2187 is brought towards a certain small room. FN-2187 is hesitant at first, seeing the darker and stuffy room, but he heads in, following Kylo ren. He tries not to let the cramped place get to him, but when the lights turn on, he stops functioning when he sees a bed in the corner.

_In a cramped room, filled with men of a higher ranking than him, he feels a dick inside of him, raping him. He struggles, kicks, flings his arms, but there are more there, more men stronger than him, holding his arms down, spreading his legs. “Stop! Please, please, stop, take it out, take it out!” He hollers, his eyes bursting with tears as he feels the man’s dick driving into him, creating a painful and scalding stretch, rubbing against the blood that had formulated in his ass._

_“He’s a screamer this one!” The man laughs, whooping as he holds onto his thighs, pushing down on them, making him bend as he gets in deeper. He tries his hardest to struggle, to force the cock out of him, but that only excites the man. “He’s so rowdy! It makes my dick even harder seeing him squirm and scream as I rape the fucker.”_

_“I know right, he’s so sexy, look at his ass clamping down on your cock!” A man beside him comments, his cock out as he strokes it to the image of FN-2187 getting raped by his superiors. Many of the men are palming their growing erections, putting their cocks on his skin, taking whatever they want._

_One of the men comes towards his ass, placing a hand on it and spreading the cheeks wide, letting the man fuck him deeper, harder. He screams; they ignore and crowd around him, watching and observing like animals, stroking themselves to the sounds of his misery._

_The man slaps his ass, making him shout, but his voice is hoarse now, more strained than before as the other man slams in harshly. “This little slut wants so much more inside of him, look at his ass twitching. I can't wait to put my dick in him. I’ll fuck that pussy real good, have him screaming across the galaxy.”_

_“No! I'm not, you fuckers. You’re doing this to me. I don’t want this!”_

_The soldier turns his face away from them, shutting his eyes, not wanting to see them, not wanting to know what they were doing. But he felt it in his body, in his bones. He could feel the dicks sliding inside of him, scaring him, tearing at his basic beliefs of being safe and secure here. Everything he once believed in is torn away as they rape him into the dirty sheets._

_“Please, stop, stop, stop!” He can’t move, he can’t move. He can’t fucking move at all. He knows what is going to come, he knows, but he wants to fight, he wants to get away from the pain that he is about to endure, from the jests and insults thrown at him. He wants to go back to his room. He wants to get away from here! His breathing is heavy, fighting, trying to get away, but he knows it is useless, knows that there is no use fighting what is about to happen._

_“You’re gonna be a good boy for us, right? A good boy that will take all of our cocks.”_

“No!” the scream tears from his throat, stinging it as he shouts with all his power. But suddenly, all so sudden and deliberately, he feels himself coming back, he feels a swift and soft ease over his body, as if there had been a fog over it, and now it is finally relieving itself. His breathing starts to grow normal, his heart slowing and his senses coming back to himself.

He isn’t quite sure where he is. A room? A small room? What had he been doing before? He feels a weight behind him and freezes, afraid, yet he isn’t sure why he should be afraid of the weight. An arm is encircled around him, holding him close.

“You’re alright,” the voice calms him, whispering into his ear gently. “It’s fine, you’re fine,”

An ease passes through his mind, shunning out any darkness while he leans against the man behind him. He feels so tired, what was he doing? Why did he become so drained suddenly? “Don’t think, be calm,” the voice behind him says, touching his head and petting it slowly. He sighs, feeling a peace that he has not had in weeks, months even, but he can't really remember why. He doesn't think too harshly about it, though, allowing himself to rest his head against the man, feeling them settle down on a bed or chair.

“You’re safe here. No one’s going to hurt you.” FN-2187 trusts him, nodding his head as a small smile starts to pour over his face. He feels so at peace here, why was he even worried? He’s safe here, wrapped in a warm cocoon. Nothing can harm him here.

“Tell me, FN-2187, who were the men that did those things to you?” What is he talking about? What men? Is this safe and warm man mental? Despite what he thinks, his lips are moving of their own accord, while he feels so at ease and peaceful. The hand rubbing his hair, comes to stroke his neck as well, sending a nice pleasant shiver as he continues to give gentle touches.

“Thank you, FN-2187,” the stormtrooper doesn’t quite understand why he is saying that, but he hums, feeling too calm to really think.

“You’re welcome,” he turns himself around, sitting on the person's lap and burying his head into the man’s shoulder, his hair tickling his face. He doesn't mind it as he wraps his legs around the man, feeling like a kid again that wanted nothing more than to be cared for and feel safe.

At first, the man does not recuperate the act, staying still, but he soon wraps his arms around FN-2187. A whimper falls from his throat as a thought protrudes into his mind, one that throws him into distress as he sits in the lap of a man. Is he going to do something to him too? Is he going to hurt him? But those things are taken away swiftly, replaced by a warm feeling. What was he worried about again?

“Don’t worry, FN-2187, I won’t let them get away with it. They’ll never touch you again.” The stormtrooper feels a weight coming off of his shoulders, his body relaxing into the embrace and he can’t understand what in the world that Kylo is talking about. He just wants him to keep holding and making him safe. He hums as he closes his eyes, indulging himself in the feeling of having him near.

* * *

 

Starkiller base just had a large scandal take place on it. At least, those are the rumors Finn has heard. The higher ranking officers had taken a few stormtroopers and were using them as their own sex slaves. He heard from his friends that they had been raped and mentally harmed for months. Kylo was the one to find out who these abusers were. He even made a speech on the ordeal and vowed to the entire army on the base that they would suffer immensely if he found out that someone else was abusing their power. He then gave the abusers a fitting death in front of the legion.

However, he hadn’t been there to see it. He was out of commission somewhere, can’t really remember where, but he wasn’t there to see it. So it was quite a shocker when he got back and heard about this. It’s horrifying that someone could do that to somebody else. Thankfully, they won’t have to remember the horrible things done to them. The abused stormtroopers are probably all reconditioned by now, their memories of the ordeal wiped clean, moving along as if nothing ever happened to them. That's better for them, he thinks.

Finn goes about his day noticing that he has a lighter heart, a quicker step, and a smile on his face. Finn has this weird happiness that he thinks he hasn’t felt in a long time bubbling in him. He can’t point to the reason why he has this feeling. Strange. He doesn't think much about it, going about his duties and trying his best to be the greatest soldier there is or at least the best soldier that he can be.

Throughout his day, though, he has noticed Kylo ren a bit more than what he usually did, or had he noticed him before too and just couldn’t remember? He thinks it over for a minute but feels as if it isn’t worth thinking on at all. Well, no use worrying about it. He hums a little to himself as he continues his duties, happy and content.

 


End file.
